Gai Yuki
"Black Condor!" was the Black Condor in Chojin Sentai Jetman. Biography Gai (born December 6, 1965) was a confrontational and obnoxious loner who hated being ordered around and adored fighting. Like the others, he was a member because he had received the power. He was not happy about it, but he did come through for the team every time. His combat skills match Ryuu's, though he was the dirty type, as sometimes grabs his foe in the crotch to perform an overhead lift and toss. He initially clashed with Ryuu, but that clash gave Ryuu something solid to distract himself from the agony of Rie's death, while it gave Gai something to pretend he was there just to annoy and not because he wanted to be. Gai fell in love with Kaori. She appealed to him in part for her gentleness and class, for her spirit and bravery which he recognized, and also because unlike almost every woman he met, she would not be his for the taking. He flirted with her but with no results and he ended up suffering from the frustration of his unanswered feelings. Slowly, he began to put himself at risk to protect her, and it quickly became an addiction. One particular time he took a shot from a deadly Empress Juuza, and soon found crystals bursting from his flesh. Eventually he believed he was dying, and fled from his fellow Jetman. Kaori eventually found him. He was trying to be brave, but the agony got the better of him. Then when he thought he could feel himself changing, he swore his love to Kaori, then tried to flee beyond her sight. She had to watch him turn into a giant crystal. When Kaori managed to destroy Empress Juuza's source jewel, everyone it had turned to crystal returned to their human state, and Gai was able to come just in time to help his teammates completely defeat the Vyram. A second time he nearly died for her, and Kaori admitted to herself as well as him that she loved him as well. They became an item, but not for long. For all his obsession with her, and all the good qualities both had, they were very unsuited from each other. Gai broke up with Kaori when she tried to make him over as a businessman for meeting her parents, rather than him getting to be presented as himself. While he and Kaori were still together, Gai had learned about Ryuu's fiancée, Rie, and had to watch a man he'd come to believe in fall to pieces. He finally accepted being depended on by his teammates, even though he resisted being what people forced in to be all his life. Eventually Gai met his rival Grey in one-on-one challenge, and after a severe battle, a lucky shot saved him. Honoring his opponent's request for a last smoke, he lit the cigar Grey carried. Then he came just when he was needed, and together with his teammates defeated the last of the Vyram, Radiguet. Death Three years later, Gai found out that Ryuu and Kaori had fallen in love and were getting married. While buying flowers for his beloved friends' wedding, he stopped a mugger from taking a woman's purse. The mugger was humilated and took out a switchblade, and apparently stabbed Gai in the stomach; the mugger, mortified that he actually stabbed someone, ran away. Knowing he was going to die this time, Gai did not hide from his friends, but made it to their wedding too late for the ceremony. He made it to the reception and sat on a bench, where he greeted Ryuu. Ryuu saw how weak Gai was, but Gai lied that it was just a hangover. He wished Ryuu well and gave Kaori his blessings from a distance, as he was too weak to get up. Former teammate Ako took a picture of the two friends sitting on the bench before Ryuu left to go greet more guests. Gai smoked a bit of cigarette before finally passing out. Ryuu then noticed how still Gai was on the bench. When the Jetmen were called to aid Earth again, Jeffrey Kensaki (Green Eagle Jetman) took Gai's place on the team. This however is considered non-canon as Gai was only mentioned as dead in the manga epilogue. His actual fate was for many years unknown, until it was confirmed in Gokaiger episode 28 that he really had died. Years later, Black Condor somehow appeared to fight alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. In Gokaiger's 28th episode, Gai returns to Earth again after winning a card game for a day. On that day, the dead Black Condor assists the Gokaiger in their battle with the Zangyack before returning to his heaven, which is depicted as if a bar he was depicted in spending plenty of time in while alive. Black Condor Mecha *Jet Condor *Bird Garuda / Jet Garuda (shared with Red, Yellow, White, and Blue) Arsenal *Cross Changer *Corresponder *Jet Hand Cannon **Bird Blaster **Winger Sword *Smash Bomber **Bird Blaster **Beak Smasher *Wing Gauntlet *Jet Speeder Fate Although he was only mentioned as "dead" in the manga epilogue, his ultimate fate in the Jetman or Sentai Universe is unknown, since the manga epilogue itself may be an alternate timeline in the Jetman or Sentai storylines He may have actually survived or pretended to be "dying", since there was no blood pouring from his stab wound, or he merely passed out and never actually died; it may be suggested that he may have had his stab wound bandaged before making it to the wedding. His appearance in Super Sentai World may be questionable, regardless of whether he died or not although it may be suggested that Super Sentai World may have taken place at least prior to the wedding of Ryū and Kaori, since the wedding itself took place 3 years after the final battle, and Kakuranger was aired 3 years after Jetman). In Episode 28 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, a gravestone is shown with "YUKI GAI" engraved on it. This confirms that he really did die in the Jetman epilogue. Trivia *His interests included motorcycles, saxophone, gambling and womanizing. *He loved the Scotch whisky Macallan. *He hated men and natto (fermented soybeans). *Gai's fighting style is a street fighting and martial arts mix. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Rival Category:Sentai Warriors who died Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai Warriors who been revived Category:Sentai second-in-command